Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for communication systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) mixers. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to reconfigurable power efficient RF mixers with improved power gain and dynamic range.
Background Information
Generally, radio frequency (RF) is any frequency within the electromagnetic spectrum associated with radio wave propagation. Typically, applying an RF current to an antenna creates an electromagnetic field that is able to propagate through space. One exemplary wireless technology that utilizes RF field propagation includes RF mixers.
Generally, an RF mixer is an electronic device used in radio receivers and transmitters to convert the frequency of an input signal. Generally, there are active RF mixers and passive RF mixers.
One exemplary active RF mixer is a Gilbert cell mixer which typically utilizes bipolar transistors to operate as a precision multiplier and is typically used in modern communication systems as a mixer and frequency translator. However, for many RF applications, the Gilbert cell mixer typically suffers from higher noise and lower power gain compared to a passive RF mixer followed by an intermediate frequency (IF) amplifier. One exemplary shortcoming of the Gilbert cell mixer is the impedance mismatch of the transconductor to the quad core where the transconductor is loaded by low impedance of the quad core. Other exemplary shortcomings associated with the Gilbert cell mixer, include, inter alia, that the Gilbert cell mixer typically has noise figures of eight to ten decibels (dB) for high linearity applications, the image noise present at the transconductor output is typically present in the band of interest after mixing which increases the noise level of the Gilbert cell mixer.